Minna Yamane
Summary Minna Yamane was a trans girl who lived with her family until the age of 14, when she ran away to follow her dreams as she saw fit, without any of her family holding her back. Now, she's working as an engineer in the middle of scenic nowhere, still dreaming of one day becoming a great witch. Appearance and Personality Minna is a short, chubby black girl with long red hair and blue eyes. Although her hair is naturally black, she dyes it all sorts of colors; blonde, pink, blue, red; it tends to change depending on her mood. She's covered in burn scars from her engineering work and has freckled cheeks and arms. Her hair is thick and messy and rarely properly combed; she just lets it do whatever. She has a sizeable gap between her front teeth and typically wears clothes befitting for her line of work; tank tops and gloves, mostly, although she'll wear basically anything otherwise. Minna is brash, confident, and selfish. She's independent, clever, and ambitious. Although friendly, she tends to avoid getting close to others and avoids discussing her emotions or her situation. She's prone to impulsive and self-destructive behavior at times, although she tends to ignore this and focus on her brighter moments. She's bright and happy and nearly single-mindedly devoted to her magical studies. Also, she is EQUINOX's biggest fan. Personal Statistics Name: Minna Yamane Origin: Starcross Gender: Trans Female Classification: Human witch; eventual vampire Age: 19 Date of Birth: March 29th Height: 5'4 Weight: 200 lbs or so Likes: Magic, robots, Sudoku, Tetris, crabs, spiders Dislikes: Herself, her family, most foods, sleeping Affiliation: Mostly herself. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A with normal magic. 8-C with best explosives. | 7-C with normal magic. Low 7-B with light rounds and best explosives. | 7-A to 6-C with normal magic. Low 6-B with Starburst Detonator. | 5-B | 5-A with normal magic. Low 4-C with Love Spiral. | 4-B | 3-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, superhuman senses, enhanced perception via magic, magical abilities, protective magical barriers, Shadow Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation and Dark Matter Constructs, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), gets stronger when she drinks blood Attack Potency: Small Building level with normal magic (capable of blowing up small buildings with magical explosions). Building level with best explosives | Town level with normal magic. Small City level with light rounds and best explosives. (capable of causing explosions comparable to nuclear bombs and shooting through weaker bomb shelters) | Mountain level to Island level with normal magic. Small Country level with Starburst Detonator (caused a massive explosion visible from space) | Planet level (Defeated Base Venus, although not without significant difficulty.) | Large Planet level with normal spells (stronger than Venus with the Cradle of Cyprus). Small Star level with Love Spiral (overpowered Cytherea's Cannon). | Solar System level (on the level of 100% Zeus Array EQUINOX and Base SOLSTICE) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Milky Way, comparable to Angel EQUINOX and Final SOLSTICE) Speed: Supersonic+ | Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 1 | Class 5 | Class 10 | Class 50 | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class TJ | Class ZJ | Class XJ | Class XMJ | Class XTJ | Galactic Class Durability: Small Building level | Town level | Island level | Planet level | Large Planet level | Solar System level | Galaxy level Stamina: Average. | Superhuman. | High. | High. | Very high; can last longer with higher amounts of blood. Range: A couple meters. | Several kilometers. | Hundreds of kilometers. | Planetary. | Planetary. | Interstellar. | Galactic. Standard Equipment: A magically-enhanced hunting rifle and pistol. Intelligence: Fairly high. Curious, clever, and inventive. Weaknesses: Minna is inexperienced, and can be overconfident or rash. As a vampire, she's very weak to sunlight, although she can circumvent this with her shadow magic and barriers. Key: Start | Before SOLSTICE's Revival | During / After SOLSTICE's Revival | Shadow Magic | Vampire | Dark Matter Spirit | True Moon Ascendancy Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of the universe. At the start, Minna is a novice mage, inexperienced and struggling to expand her knowledge. She does work hard on her magic, however, in the hopes of reaching her dream as a great, super cool witch. At the start of the series, Minna's magic is unspecialized and destructive - mostly revolving around the creation of magical explosives and magically charged rounds for her firearms. As the story continues, Minna's magic evolves and grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. Although it takes her sometime to reach a barrier as powerful as the Absolute Barrier. *'Light Rounds:' Used while under SOLSTICE's influence, these are magically charged rounds of ammunition for her firearms, carefully created. Upon firing, they're fired as light, travelling with all the speed that implies. These were, for a time, Minna's most powerful weapons, but she discarded them after SOLSTICE showed her true colors. *'Love Spiral:' One of Minna's ultimate attacks, formed by manifesting all of her magical power, all of her shadows, all of her willpower, and all of her stolen light into a beam of pure magical destruction. She fires it from the tip of her finger after holding it out like a gun. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread, and Minna often uses magically charged rounds to fire them from her firearms. Magic Missiles remain an important part of her arsenal even as she becomes stronger. *'Starburst Detonator:' A powerful magical explosive fueled by stellar radiation and energy. It takes a magical ritual and circle to fully prepare it, which takes some time and makes it risky to use. When used successfully, however, it is powerful enough to cause an explosion visible from space. *'Stardust Shot:' Minna's favored normal magical attack, a powerful burst of magical energy expelled from her firearms. Not particularly notable; it's a simple but powerful technique that Minna developed early on in her magical training and has been using ever since. She can fire them from her firearms extremely rapidly. La Luna: After becoming a vampire, Minna got the magical powers associated with her bloodline, La Luna, which is basically a highly-advanced, ancient moon magic passed down through the bloodline for centuries. Through La Luna, Minna can manipulate the lunar radiation and energy of Earth’s true moon. Minna can project this energy in the form of blasts, beams, and etcetera. In addition, being under ANY moon during the night greatly increases her stamina, regeneration, and overall strength. Being under an eclipse, while risky, amplifies these boosts even further. In addition, Minna has a deep connection to her spirit through the true moon. This grants her heightened awareness of magic, both her own and the magic surrounding her. She can interact with and learn magic at an accelerated rate, and the very existence of her soul is a work of magic. *'Artemis’ Arrow:' Minna fires a powerful arrow of lunar energy from a makeshift magical bow. One of her simplest and most powerful techniques. *'Hunter’s Tread:' Minna's unique bloodline technique. It gives her the ability to transport her normal body into the spirit world for short periods of time, giving her a limited form of teleportation. She cannot use Hunter’s Tread in quick succession, however. *'True Moon Projection:' Through her moon magic, Minna can project an avatar of her spirit onto the true moon, the spiritual and magical embodiment of Earth’s long-dead moon, created in ancient times. There, Minna can reinforce and strengthen her spirit and/or gorge herself on the immense magical energy of the true moon. Minna can simultaneously function on true moon and in the normal world without many issues. *'True Moon Ascendancy:' Following enough strengthening of her spirit and spending enough time training on the true moon, Minna can fully awaken her spirit and her powers by anchoring her spirit to the full moon and channeling as much power as she can into her normal body. This form drastically increases her physical and magical capabilities and effectively makes her a true vampire lord. It evolves the Eyes of Hunger into the Eyes of Lunacy, a much more powerful version of the typical vampire eyes, amplified immensely by lunar magic. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Smoking Mirror Shadow Magic: A powerful type of shadow magic, developed by Minna herself with the express purpose of using it to counter Sol Invictus. Through shadow magic, Minna can hide herself in and travel through the shadows of herself and others. She can transform her body into a shadow, making herself intangible, and can, of course, launch attacks using shadows as a medium, although she typically prefers to use her regular magical powers for offense. Her shadow magic is mostly a supportive and defensive magic meant to compliment her other abilities, but she can still use it for combat if need be. It also allows her to absorb light through her shadows, making it the perfect counter to SOLSTICE's light magic. *'Shadow Cloak:' Minna surrounds herself in a protective cloak of shadows that absorbs light, protecting her from the sun, and defends her from most forms of magical attack. She can also channel her magic through it, if necessary, and can manifest it in the form of simple projections. *'Senka:' Senka is the name of Minna’s personal shadow, awakened by her magic and somewhat akin to a familiar. Like a familiar, it has developed its own personality based on traits it inherited, mostly from Minna. In addition, it is incredibly loyal to Minna. When needed, it typically takes on an appearance resembling a shadowy black cat. In combat, Senka instinctively assists Minna by bending shadows to protect her, or manifesting as a shadowy doppelganger of her to actively fight her opponents. Unlike true familiars, Senka’s magical supply is the same as Minna’s, so it can’t offer her any more magic energy than she’d have normally, and cannot move far away from her. However, it will exist as long as Minna does, regardless of the damage it sustains *'Dark Matter Spirit:' Through her shadow magic, Minna eventually gains the power to manipulate spirit - or Dark Matter - the invisible substance that makes up the vast majority of all mass and energy in the universe, and inhabits all things. While most spirit is unconscious, Minna has the power to awaken the spirit within other things to use it more efficiently in magic, and imbue it with shadow to gain better control of it. Her spirit is awoken in the same way; imbued with her shadows. Although this magic is technically just manipulation of spirit, she has a greater control over it than most mages, and prefers to call the spirit she awakens through her magic Dark Matter, both to differentiate it from regular spirit, and because it sounds cooler. Minna can produce and use dark matter to create constructs and launch dark matter-based attacks, such as small, compact, invisible bullets. These constructs and attacks are invisible to most forms of detection - even many magical forms - making them very hard to dodge and otherwise respond to. Minna can also use it as an extra invisible layer of defense beyond her normal shadow cloak, and can otherwise manipulate dark matter to render herself invisible. *'Border Clones:' A magical technique that creates a perfectly identical clone of Minna - except the clone is formed out of dark matter, making it invisible and extremely difficult to detect through physical and magical means. Although Border Clones act primarily based on Minna’s thoughts, they will act independently in pursuit of her own goals and in defense of her. *'Other Techniques:' Minna can channel the simplest aspects of electromagnetic and gravity magic (taught to her by Kyarne and EQUINOX) through her shadows, infusing them with the forces of lightning and gravity. This allows her to launch much more powerful attacks through her shadows and pin down her enemies by giving their shadows their own gravity. Vampirism: After becoming a vampire, Minna got a host of new abilities. Her superhuman capabilities increased significantly, and she, of course, got the claws, fangs, and wings typical of a vampire. She can also regenerate from as little as a drop of blood, given time, and is functionally immortal on account of this. As a vampire, she can also disperse into swarms of bats if need be. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to keep her capabilities up, and sunlight will burn her body away without any ability to regenerate, although her shadow magic limits the danger of this considerably. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. *'Eyes of Lunacy:' The evolved form of a vampire’s eyes, reached by a vampire lord through True Moon Ascendancy. Not only do the Eyes of Lunacy grant highly evolved versions of the regular Eyes of Hunger’s abilities, they also grant Minna the ability to see and track an opponent’s spirit, and through that vision, drain an enemy’s spiritual essence for sustenance. Most notably, however, by establishing eye contact with an opponent, Minna can manipulate their mind in subtle ways. Usually, this is in the form of intense disorientation, to the point of nausea, but she can manipulate it in further ways. She can manipulate her opponents subtly through telepathic suggestion, and then react to expected outcomes easily, giving her what appears to be a form of precognition. She can manipulate one’s senses, flipping directions or changing words or slowing their perception to give her an edge in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Starcross Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Vampires